The Greatest Love of All
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: A Kim Possible musical featuring songs from Celtic Woman  The Show. The Possibles are blasted into a Fantasy World, where magic is in everyone's hands. Both good and evil. Full summary inside.
1. Another World But Here

**The Greatest Love of All**

**Summary:**

A Kim Possible musical, featuring the songs from "Celtic Woman - The Show." The Possibles get blasted into a world of fantasy that is overtaken by darkness. Soon, secrets that Kim's family is hiding are revealed, and Kim gets closer and closer to where Ron has disappeared. But when jim falls in love with a girl found on their journey to the Dark Fortress, Kim learns that the girl is dangerous. Now, she'll have to save her brother, her family, her friends, both old and new, and the Fantasy World, which has been created through the magic of her mother's past, and her boyfriend's childhood memory. What happens when Kim becomes something that her mother is?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! I'm back! And I brought a musical with me this time! The musical part won't start until maybe chapter six. The songs for the musical will be from "Celtic Woman - The Show." Some examples are "Someday" (From Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame), "May It Be" (From Lord of The Rings), and "Nella Fantasia." (The melody of "David's Oboe" from 1960's "The Mission"). There are a lot more, like "I Dreamt, I Dwelt In Marble Halls." For now, here's Chapter One: Another World But Here. Until Chapter Two: Love Triangles, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Another World But Here**

"When was the last time I didn't spend a summer with Ron?" 18 year old Kim Possible wondered out loud.

"I think it was 7 years ago." Kim's mother, Andrea Possible replied.

"Aww... that means no diary entries!" Kim's little brother, 12 year old Tim Possible whined.

"And nothing will make her irritated." Tim's twin brother, Jim Possible added groggily.

"Boys..." the three kids' father, James Possible scolded.

"This is one stinkin' summer..." Jim pouted.

"We had worse..." Tim agreed.

"Let's just hoppe things will get better." Kim muttered, pushing her dinner plate away from her, "I'm not hungry. I'll be in my room."

"Poor Kimmie..." Andrea frowned, "Ever since Ronald disappeared, she's been down in the dumps."

"I hope she'll at least eat." James frowned, looking at Kim's full, untouched plate and un-used utensils. Not even her water had shrunk.

18 year old Ron Stoppable mysteriously disappeared overnight the day after school ended, and after Kim and Ron's 10th date since the School Prom. Now, Kim was heartbroken, and she barely ate. She only ate when her stomach felt like something was burning inside and she felt faint, a sign that she was almost starving to death.

Upstairs, Kim had cried for a few minutes, then fell asleep, having a nightmare:

_Kim was running... running..._

_She then tripped ona stone and stumbled into the darkness. Where a familiar voice was fading away._

_Dark shadows surrounded her. Kim screamed._

_Suddenly, a light illuminated the darkness, destroying the Dark Shadows. There was a pulsing figure. The pulsing light was weak, but Kim could make out the figure._

_"Ron?" Kim whispered hoarsly._

_"Kim..." Ron called weakly, "Help... Dark Fortress... Childhood playground..."_

_"Ron?" Kim called out louder, "Ron! Where are you?"_

_"Dark Fortress... Fantasy World... Childhood playground..." Ron continued to call weakly, "Kindergarden... Pictures..."_

_"Pictures?" Kim wondered out loud, "Ron, answer my question, where are you? Are you okay?"_

_"Dark Fortress..." Ron called out, his voice fading, "Soul dying... Hurry... Fantasy World dying..."_

_"Ron?" Kim called, "Ron! Please! Tell me where I can find this Fantasy World!"_

_"Imagination..." Ron called out weakly, "Portal... Shortcut..."_

_"Ron?" Kim called._

Kim was bolted awoken from her nightmare by her alarm clock. Kim grabbed the alarm clock and checked the time. It was 7:00am. How long was she sleeping? And what did Ron mean by a shortcut? Kindergarden pictures...

Then, it hit her. Ron's Kindergarden pictures! The ones he drew at school when they were four!

Kim hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and rushed off her bed, and searched her possessions. She pulled out an old scrapbook of Ron's Kindergarden drawings. She opened it up, and flipped through the pages. Then, a wrinkled paper fell out.

Kim closed the scrapbook and picked up the drawing. She soon found out that there were two pictures. Kim studied the first one. It was like a birds-eye view map of a world. It was coloured beautifully. A bit scribbled, but still colourful. But one part, was dark and unforgiving. It looked like the top of a fortress of some kind. It was on a cliff above the beach. A village was behind it. An endless valley of mountains was behind the village. It seemed to continue off the page. There were two suns, and two moons. One sun and one moon on each side (top and bottom) of the drawing. The rest of the world, away from the fortress, was green, lush, and seemed happy. The beach seemed dark, and a picture of a girl in her early teens, with long, flowing rainbow hair, pale skin, and sparkling olive green eyes, wearing a red one piece skirt dress, and matching pants, and black loafers, wearing a silver ring with a red stone in the shape of an oval on it, was standing far away from the fortress and the village, but standing near the shoreline.

_Who could that be? _Kim thought.

"Kimmie! It's time to go!" James called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kim called. She folded the map and the second picture neatly, got dressed, and put the two pictures in her pocket. She grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs.

* * *

"Got all your gear kids?" James smiled.

"Yes." the twins replied in unison.

Kim didn't answer. She was too busy looking at the drawing infront of her. It was a picture of two people. One was the girl from the map, and the other looked awefully familiar. It was a man, with brown hair, mild skin, and brown eyes. He wore a green jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of baggy pants, runners, and a white t-shirt underneath his green jacket. Even though it was drawn by a Kindergardener, Kim could make out the details.

"Kimmie?" Andrea asked, "You alright?"

"Huh?" Kim was jerked back into reality, "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, and yes, I have my stuff."

"Okay..." James said slowly, "Let's go!"

* * *

"James, it's the wrong path." Andrea said, as the car was driving through a mud path in a forest with mystical statues instead of headlights.

"Don't worry." James reassured, "It's a shortcut."

The word "shortcut" from Kim's dream last night rushed through her head.

"Let him take the shortcut, mom." Kim said, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

After a short drive, Kim saw rays of light coming from foreward. Kim looked ahead and gasped.

"Dad!" Kim screamed, "A portal!"

But it was too late. The car flew into the portal, and led them into another world.


	2. A New Friend, A New Foe, Hidden Secrets

**Chapter Two: A New Friend, An Old Friend, and Hidden Secrets**

The family of five drove the car down the blackened road, where they past dead trees and plants. In the distance, Kim could see a dark castle, built on the seashore of an ocean.

Suddenly, as the Possibles neared the gate entrance to the ocean, a fire monster in the form of a giant mantis, appeared infront of them.

"Get out of the car! Now!" Andrea cried.

Each family memeber snatched their backpacks and jumped out of the car, just as the monster burned it to flames.

Kim whirled around and gasped. "Jim! Look out!"

Jim braced himself for the worst, until a young unicorn scared it away.

The Possibles gasped when they saw the unicorn.

Suddenly, the monster began to drive the unicorn towards the sea, which also outstretched across the whole land, beyond the castle's territory's walls.

Jim looked down and saw a spear on the ground. He picked it up, and ran towards the monster.

"Jim!" Andrea caled. Kim chased after him. So did Tim.

"Jim, you tweeb! Stop!" Kim called.

Jim just stopped a meter away from the monster. "Hey, bully!"

The fire mantis glared at Jim with eyes made of fireballs, then screamed in pain when Jim shot the spear and blinded the monster. The unicorn's horn glowed brightly, and finished the monster off, transforming it to dispersing smoke.

The unicorn then looked at Jim standing, and Tim and his older sister running towards him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Kim snapped, pulling on Jim's ear, as he yelped in pain, "YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!"

"No, it's okay." a voice said, as the unicorn approached, "He saved my life. I am grateful. Please, let me travel with your party."

"Uh... sure." Kim shrugged, letting go of Jim's ear, causing Jim to fall to the ground, "Why not?"

* * *

"At least we're still having a camp out." James said, breaking the nightly silence while cooking some marshmallows on the fire.

"True." Andrea sighed, smiling weakly. She turned to see Kim looking at the dark castle further along the shoreline, "What's wrong, Kimmie?"

"That's the Dark Fortress." Kim replied, "That's where Ron's captured." - she turned to face her mother - "And that's where we're going."

"I am also on my way to the castle." the unicorn replied, "My family and friends have disappeared mysteriously. And I think that they are in the Dark Fortress."

"Maybe..." Andrea muttered.

"By the way!" Tim perked up.

"What's your name?" Jim finished.

"My name is Crystal." the unicorn replied, "The villagers in Fantasy Kingdom call me the Last Unicorn, since I am the remaining unicorn. Only the believers know I am a unicorn. Others see me as a white mare."

"But, I'm not a believer." Kim said, "Why can I see the horn on your head? Same with the rest of us."

"I see that you have the Magical Eye." Crystal answered, meeting her eyes with Kim's, "A fragment of a legendary stone called the Illusion Stone. You can see things, that other mortals can't see. As for the others, somewhere deep inside their soul, they still believe in the magical beings."

"How did I get the shard in my eye?" Kim asked.

"Someone must have layed a curse on you when you were born..." Crystal replied, "Anyone who wanted you to crossover to their side."

"You mean my father." Andrea replied, "He arrived to the hospital when you were born, Kim. He snatched you from my hands without my permission. I begged for him to give you back, but he refused. Instead, he covered your face with a hand. I started screaming and begging for him to stop when I heard you crying. Finally, he let go, and dropped you. Your father caught you before you hit the ground. That was the most terrifying moment I ever had, and never mentioned. If I ever find my father again, I'm going to kill him for what he did to you. That, I promise." Tears seemed to break through Andrea's stiff face, "He was my best friend. He was the kindest person the kingdom knew. He betrayed me."

* * *

Kim opened her eyes to see herself standing in a hospital room, where nurses and doctors were hurrying around the room. A familiar woman was screaming in pain on a hospital bed, while a familiar man held onto her hand.

"C'mon, just one more push!" the nurse encouraged.

The woman screamed louder, grasping the man's hand tighter. Until, a baby's cry broke the brief silence.

"It's a girl!" the nurse exclaimed, "A very beautiful one, too."

The nurse handed the small child to the woman, who cradled the baby in her arms.

"What do you want to name her?" the man asked the woman.

The woman smiled and answered, "Kimberly Ann. Meaning 'grateful leader.' It's the best name. I hope her name will live up to it. What do you think?"

"Let me see..." James replied, gently transfering the baby from the woman's arms to his, "She looks like a grateful leader. And I'm sure she'll be a great one."

"A great one indeed." a cold voice replied.

Kim and the people of the hospital turned to see an elderly man with cold, blue eyes, and wearing a long, black cloak. It seemed like a chiton. He had a cold expression on his face.

"Father!" the woman gasped.

"My dear child," the man said sappily, slowly approaching the woman, who now held the child, "Let me take care of Kimberly Ann..."

"You forced mother to leave you..." the woman exclaimed in coarse amazement, "Why should I trust you? Forget it, father. I know what to do."

"Give her to me, Anahma!" the man cried coldly.

_Anahma?_ Kim thought. It sounded much like... Andrea. That can't be her grandfather, can it? Then that means, the baby is really...

"No!" the woman cried. She screamed and was forced to let go of the baby, as she clutched her head after the man hit her.

Kim got angry when the man took the baby, and covered her face with his hand.

Kim began to suffocate, just like what the baby was suffering through. She felt a prickle of pain enter her right eye.

Unlike the child, Kim had strength. She stood up, and ran towards the elder, only to trip over, tumble through him, and fall into an endless pit of darkness.

Kim screamed as she fell down.

* * *

Something hard fell on Kim's leg.

"Gah!" Kim jerked awake, to find a pale girl with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black dress, standing by her feet, one of her own feet on Kim's leg.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the girl asked.

There was something strange about the girl, other than her pale skin.

Kim ignored the thought and answered, "No...no. Just a nightmare. Um... not trying to be rude or anything, but, who are you, and why are you here?"

"My name is Miranda." the girl replied, "I was just wondering if I could rest here."

"Join us if you'd like." James smiled, who was preparing breakfast (At sunrise!), "There's plenty of room for allies!"

That was when Kim realized that it was daytime.

"Had a nice sleep, Kim?" Andrea asked.

"I had a nightmare." Kim replied, then she asked, "Mom. You said that grandpa laid a curse on me. Why?"

Andrea dropped a plate, which clattered and shattered to a million pieces. "Why do you ask?"

"The nightmare." Kim replied, "And, what's your real name?"

"Okay, first, the why is that... I don't know." Andrea sighed, "Second, my real name is Anahma. It means "Wisher" in Fantasian."

"Why do you have two names?" Kim asked.

"One is my real name, the other is just my Earthe name." Andrea replied.

Kim was shocked. "Mom, what are you saying? We're no longer even on the planet Earth?"

"Earthe, Kim." Andrea corrected.

"What's the difference?" Kim frowned.

"The spelling." Andrea replied, "Here in Fantasy Kingdom, Earth is spelled the same with an E at the end. It's one of the many worlds where QuestGames are set up. Of course, that was a long time ago. Now, that land is sacred, and barely anybody goes there. Wonder why the portal was open yesterday..."

Kim gasped as Andrea covered her mouth, realizing her own words. "I said too much!" she cried.

"Ann, what now?" James asked.

"Nothing... important." Andrea replied. Kim thought that she saw a glimpse of her mother with olive green, rough cut crystal eyes. Kim shook her head and focused on the present.

"You know something about that portal, don't you?" Kim cried.

Andrea tried to stop herself, but couldn't bring to it. "It was a portal between worlds. Apparently it was the one between Earthe and Fantasy Kingdom, the key of all worlds."

"Worlds?" Kim questioned, "What are you saying, we're on the moon or something?"

"Not planets, worlds!" Andrea explained, "The Solar System and the universe is a part of Earthe. It's another dimension that can only be entered through Portals and StoneWalls. Or, if you were a Wisher, you could just teleport yourself to that world." The last sentance caused Andrea to cover her mouth again.

"Wisher?" Kim screamed, "And exactly what world are we in?"

"We're in Fantasia." Andrea replied, "My Royal Name is Anahdrea which means 'Mystic Rivers' in Fantasian."

"ROYAL NAME?" Kim cried.

Andrea covered her mouth again. "I'll be right back." she said, and ran through the forest to the seashore.

"Mom!" Kim cried, and chased after her mother.

Kim continued to run through the forest, until she reached the seashore. Andrea was just standing there, facing the horizon. Her expression was a bit awkward.

Kim walked up to Andrea. "Mom?"

Andrea didn't answer. Kim placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, only to cause her to collapse on her knees and start crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kim asked, sitting beside her weeping mother.

"There are so many things I haven't told you and the twins." Andrea replied through her tears, "But I don't know if you're ready or not. You just entered Fantasy Kingdom, and you just found out that I was royal. What's next, I find out that my 'father' is really my enemy? That he's my father's brother?"

"It could be worst." Kim said.

Andrea groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kim apologized, trying to reassure her mother, "I didn't know!"

"Your grandfather and I used to be the best of friends." Andrea frowned, "If only I didn't close him out, once I became a Wisher."

"You became a WHAT?" Kim exclaimed.

Before Andrea could answer, there was a rustle in the forest.

"Kim, get behind me." Andrea directed.

"But-"

"Now!"

Kim did what she was told, and stood behind her mother.

Suddenly, a strange beast charged out of the forest and faced Andrea in a battle stance.

Kim just wanted to tear the thing apart, while Andrea stayed calm, and prepared a battle stance herself.

"So, Wisher," the beast snarled, "You return. After 20 years!"

"Mind your own buisness, Tohmis." Andrea growled.

"And who do you have back there?" the beast named Tohmis growled, noticing Kim, "Is it your daughter?"

"I said, mind your own buisness!" Andrea cried, and shot a ball of light at the beast. It hit him, but it wasn't good enough.

"Hmph." Tohmis scoffed, "Is that all you got, Wisher? I know you do better!"

"Hey! Leave her alone, you big bully!"

Then, out of nowhere, a tattered fruitbat flew down and started attacking Tohmis, scaring him away.

"Batty!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Ann!" the fruitbat named Batty exclaimed, flying clumsily to Ann's head and resting on the top of her head, "Long time, no see! When was the last time I saw you?"-Batty gasped when he saw Kim-"And is this the baby Kimberliya that the mortal delivered?"

"Huh?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Yes, it's her, Batty." Andrea replied, "Kim, I know you can't remember Batty because he was only there when you were born."

"A talking fruitbat!" Kim exclaimed in amazement, "I don't believe it! What can't we have bats like this at Earthe?"

"Whoa!" Batty exclaimed, "Ann! Is this how you let your daughter dress?"

Kim scoffed. "What's so wrong about the clothes I wear, huh?"

"Ooh, toughy." Batty frowned, "Just like you, Ann! Before the mortal kissed you!"

"Shut up, Batty!" Andrea furrowed.

"Now, that's the Anahma I know!" Batty exclaimed.

"Batty, how many times do I have to tell you?" Andrea growled, "It's Ann or Andrea! Not Anahma! You know how much I hate that name!"

"Well so-orry!" Batty pouted.

"MOM!" Kim cried, "Please! Tell me what's going on?"

* * *

"So, your name's Batty?" Kim asked the young bat.

"Yep." Batty nodded, still on Andrea's shoulder.

"You haven't changed a bit while I was gone, haven't you?" Andrea frowned at the magic bat.

"Well if I didn't meet your standards, I'm sorry!" Batty replied.

"How did you two meet in the first place?" Kim asked.

"Um... long story..." Andrea replied.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

Young 12 year old Andrea strode through the woods, her long chiton flying in the strong wind. Andrea held a tight grip on the edges of her hood, which covered most of her face from the shadow of the large hood from the front, and the flaps of the chiton's hood that covered her face from the profile.

Just then, she heard a wailing scream from the sky. She pulled off her hood and looked up at the sky. She gasped when she saw a MagiXBat, possibly the same age as Andrea, toss and turn in the powerful wind.

"Whoaaaa, whoaaaaa, gaaaaaaaah!" the bat cried, finally shooting towards Andrea, "Look out!"

Without running out of the way or freaking out like anybody else would've done, she just closed her eyes, and stepped to the side calmly, as the bat hit the ground hard.

"Don't you know how to fly like the others through tough winds?" Andrea frowned, looking down at the bat, whom was in an awkward position.

"This is a first timing for me, okay?" the bat retorted, getting up back again, "Cut me some slack, will ya?"

"Hmph. I don't have time for this." Andrea huffed, and continued to stride through the forest.

"Aw, c'mon!" the bat called back, "I need a place to stay! I'm lost!"

Andrea stopped a meter away from the bat, and sighed in defeat. "Very well." - she turned back and picked up the bat - "Let's go to my place. By the way, my name's Anahma. But I prefer to be called Andrea or Ann. And yours?"

"Batty." the bat replied, as Fantasy Kingdom came into view.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

"And that's the story." Andrea replied with a smile.

"Geez, mom." Kim teased, "You were harsh back then."

"Your father made me the way I am today." Andrea laughed.

"You just had to get too close while I was flying towards the beach!" Batty wailed as the two Possible girls laughed, "You konw I like the beach! Why did you and the mortal do it there?"

"For your information, his name is James Possible!" Andrea said.

"And for your information, your maiden name is Anahma - or "Andrea" - Rushintile." Batty retorted.

"Ann! Kim!" James called from the distance, "We gotta go down the stream, now!"

"BATTY!" a female's voice screeched from the other direction, causing Kim and Andrea to cover their ears and Batty to be wide-eyed and his fur sticking on end, "WHERE IN FANTASIA ARE YOU?"

Batty sighed, then called back, "Coming, Ma! Well, gotta go, ladies! I'll see you guys later!"

And with that, Batty flew up into the sky, and joined a flock of MagiXBats that had just arrived, and flew out on their way to the Fantasy Kingdom.

As for Kim and Andrea, they laughed at the conversation between Batty and his mother and raced back to the campsite. That's when their journey began...


End file.
